Why Alyssa Wants to See A Psychiatrist
by Gypsie Ginn
Summary: Alyssa thought she was fairly normal until she learned that she's a demon rebel in disguise. Now there's a demon out to kill her, and Alyssa's just trying to cope. Romance free story, a confused author, and a happy, ancient, murdering demon. Poor Alyssa.
1. Meet Alyssa and Her Psychology Book

AN: Before we begin the show I would like to say a few words. This first chapter is rather short and introduces very little of the plot. It would have been longer but I started writing at 11 PM, and I got tired. Also this is a romance free story. There will be no pairings except those that were originally in YYH, and those only as they pertain to the plot. It's not that I don't like romance, I just don't know enough about it to write about it.

Enough of my blabbering, let's get on with the tale of _Why Alyssa Wants a Psychiatrist_.

This is the line that seperates fiction and reality. (I just felt like saying that.)

* * *

Alyssa dug around her backpack for the key to her house. It was still on her back, which made the search harder, but if she took it off then she'd have to pick it up again, and her back didn't need that strain.

It probably wouldn't have been quite as heavy but she had picked up a really interesting book on psychology at the library last week and in that past week it had practically become an extension of her body. She brought it everywhere just in case she had some spare time in which she could read the next few pages. It was a large book, over 600 pages and hardcover. It would have been much to expensive for her to purchase at the bookstore, but then that was the purpose of libraries, so everyone could read books even if they couldn't afford them.

She had just pulled out the bronze colored house key when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She turned out of reflex, though she knew it probably wasn't anything to worry about. She thought she saw a bit of black fabric peeking out from under the bush and went closer to investigate. She wondered if it was one of the neighborhood children playing hide-and-seek. No sooner had this thought come to her mind when a hand clasped over her mouth and all of her thoughts slipped into darkness.

When Alyssa woke up her eyelids felt like lead. She opened them slowly and found that she was in an unfamiliar room. Instead of her lilac purple vanity, stuffed bookcases, and dark purple carpet (which was barely visible under pile of dirty clothes and halfway finished novels) she saw what looked almost like a hotel room. The walls and carpet were a boring cream color and other then the bed the only furniture was an empty faux-maple dresser and a small stool that had her backpack on it. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Her head hurt, like what she'd always imagined a hangover would feel like. Had she gotten drunk? People often seemed to wake up in unfamiliar places when they got drunk, at least that's how it was in books and movies. Though they also puked a lot when they were hung-over, and she didn't feel queasy except for the waves of anxiety in her stomach as she tried to remember what had happened.

It came like a flash of inspiration. She vividly remembered the rustling in the bush and the hand over her mouth. Someone had drugged her and kidnapped her! The waves of anxiety quickly transformed into panicked tsunamis. What had they kidnapped her for? Where they going to kill her? Eat her? Sell her into slavery? Did people still do that? She thought she had recently watched something on CNN about the continuing of the black market slave trade, or was that the History Channel? It didn't matter what channel it was on, she had to get out of here or she was screwed!

She had to calm down, that was the first rule of the self-defense class she had taken, you had to stay calm. She surveyed the room for a way to escape. It would be to risky to just walk out the door, it was probably locked anyway. Perhaps she would be able to escape out a window? The only window in the room was over six feet off the ground and only just big enough for Alyssa to squeeze through. She wasn't entirely sure that she wouldn't get stuck, but she had to try.

She grabbed a stool that she had found in the corner of the room and placed it under the window. Her chin now rested on the sill. First she looked down to make sure she was on the ground floor, she was. Then she checked to see if anybody was around. She was surprised that right outside her window was what looked like a Zen rock garden. She had never seen a real one up close before. Under different circumstances she would probably have been excited but now it didn't matter.

Alyssa quickly unlatched the window and found that it opened easily by swing upward. She then realized that the only way to get through would be to go headfirst. This made her even more nervous. She could almost hear her mother calling in the back of her head, "Get away from there, you'll break your neck!" But now was not the time to feel cowardly. She took a deep breath and ungracefully hoisted her front half through the window. She then closed her eyes, put her hands over her neck, leaned forward, and let gravity do the rest as she braced for impact. Somehow she manage to bang her head repeatedly against the wall as she dropped. This turned out to be a blessing in disguise as it caused her to land on her back more then her head.

Still the force of the fall reverberated throughout her body and she couldn't find the strength to stand up. She felt something brush against her chin, and remembered that her eyes were still closed. She opened them and saw a boy with pointy black hair sneering down at her. His black cloak was the thing that was brushing against her cheek. Was it him she had seen in the bush?

The boy gave a cruel little laugh and proclaimed coldly, "That was either the worst escape or worst suicide attempt I've ever seen."

"Up yours," Thought Alyssa, but all that came from her mouth was a soft grunt.

Three other boys, who apparently had been attracted by the noise of her fall, came running up her crash site.

"What happened?" Said one with overly gelled black hair, "I thought you said she wouldn't wake up for another hour or two?"

"She wasn't supposed to," Responded the tallest of the group who's long red hair made him look rather feminine, "Perhaps her demon energy is awakening faster then we thought."

"You guys never did explain why she's turning into a demon," Complained the orange topped one. "Why am I always the last one to be let in on this stuff!"

"She's not _turning_ into one, she _was_ one from the start," Explained Sneer-Boy, not bothering to hide his annoyance, "Though I'm beginning to doubt it with that stunt she just pulled."

Alyssa heard the words but she didn't make any sense. Were they calling her a demon? She couldn't see how she could be one. At least she'd been human as long as she's known herself. Maybe it was all to much for her to take at once, or maybe the drug started to work again, whatever the reason she found herself once again slipping into darkness.

* * *

AN: I just realized something. I have never written a fantasy story without having my character pass out at least once. Maybe it's just a good (i.e. easy) way to end a chapter. Who knows? I wonder when this started….. 


	2. Algebra is Nap Time for Alyssa

AN: Welcome back to why Alyssa wants to see a psychiatrist. I'm writing this because my internet connections down and my TV isn't working. Aren't rain storms fun! I don't think anyone has even read the first chapter yet, but I'll post this once my connections back up anyway.

And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I guess I own Alyssa, though I wouldn't see the point in suing if anyone "stole" her.

* * *

When Alyssa woke up again she had difficulty collecting her thoughts. Pretty much all that was going through her mind was a steady string of curses at her captors, her own stupidity, and the window for being so hard to get through. While at any other time it would have seemed irrational to her to blame an inanimate object right now was not time to be rational. She closed her eyes again and took a few deep breaths trying to clear her head. She took a moment to reassess the situation.

"Okay," She thought, "So far I've been drugged, kidnapped, and sneered at by four insane teenage cultists who seem to think I'm a demon. I have no idea where I am, no methods of escape, my head hurts like hell and I feel like I've sprained every bone in my body. All I can do is await an inescapable and horrendous fate. There are no words to describe how fucked up this is."

Alyssa continued to wallow in well deserved self pity until one of her captors, the long haired one, walked into her room. Her pulse quickened with fear, she was completely defenseless! If he tried to hurt, rape, or kill her there was absolutely nothing she could do except scream, and she doubted that would help much. She sat up in bed as her eyes darted around the room for something, anything she could use as a weapon, but to no avail. Everything in the room was the same as before, except now the stool had been removed.

The boy noticed the panicked look in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to explain," He assured in a soothing tone.

"Damn right you better explain," She thought, but she kept the sentiment to herself. Even though she felt that she was verging on hysteria she knew better to aggravate a kidnapper. So she just stared at him with cold, distrusting eyes, trying to conceal her fear with little success. She was shivering all over.

"I'm sure all of this will sound very strange to you, but I promise this is no ruse," He looked completely sincere, and gravely serious. She began to shiver even more, whatever he was going to tell her she would bet that it wasn't good news. She just wanted to plug her ears, close her eyes and sleep until all of this just went away. It was a similar feeling to the one she had during Algebra, except this time she wouldn't be able to indulge it.

The boy continued talking as he took a seat on the floor, "My name is Kurama. I will try my best to explain things slowly but there's a lot to you need to know, so please ask any questions if you get lost. Do you understand?" She nodded, though she was still to terrified to speak, no matter how lost she got.

"I will begin at the beginning. There are two other worlds besides the world you live in. The Spirit World and the Demon World…" He went on to explain about the two realms, focusing mostly on demon world and it's inhabitants. Telling her about the three kingdoms, each ruled by a powerful demon, and about the barrier that separated it from the Living World. She listened closely, but was almost positive he was lying, almost. A small part of her rather wanted to believe him. The childish part that loved anything fantastic and impossible. It was like something out of the fantasy novels that she checked out in bulk from the library, and it gave her a small thrill just to listen to it all. She couldn't begin to trust him though, she had to focus on getting out of here alive. Perhaps she should play along with him though, make him think she believed him. Eventually she got up the courage to ask him a question.

"Is that what you think I am? One of those demons?"

"Yes, and that may just be the most complicated part. You lived in demon world until 16 years ago. You were the leader of a rebel band against the demon lord Yomi. In a battle against his top soldiers you were fatally wounded. Your company retreated and attempted to heal you. When they saw that you wouldn't make it they all worked together and managed to change you into your spirit form and guide you here, to the human realm to take over the body of an unborn child and live as a human until you could return once again to lead them."

She stared at him, not knowing what to think. The story sounded somewhat familiar. What was it? She guessed the returning part sounded something like the _Bible_, and the whole not actually being human scenario sounded a bit like the book she had just finished last week. What was it again? Oh yeah, _Tithe_. He had to be making this up. Had she been told this under different circumstances she would have laughed and walked off. But she couldn't walk off, and she didn't want to anger him.

"Normally you would have remembered your past and been able to use some demonic powers, but for unknown reasons this is not the case. We believe that they were suppressed by the human part of you somehow, possibly because your soul was not entirely compatible with your body."

"Who's we?" The question came out of her mouth before she had thought about it. Again, she feared his reaction.

"Those who work for the Spirit World. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear earlier."

"You work for Spirit World? So would that make you an angel?"

Kurama let out a slight chuckle, "No, no. Actually I'm a demon." He noticed Alyssa's surprised look. "My situation is similar to your own. Except I escaped on my own, and I remembered my life in the other realms. This is my human form."

"All these different "forms"," Though Alyssa, "What are they? Transformers?"

"Perhaps if I showed you my demon form it would make more sense to you, and help alleviate the doubt you are undoubtedly feeling. Would that help?" She was afraid of what he might look like as a demon. Would he have horns and a tail like a Halloween costume? Would it be something so terribly frightening that one glance would drive her insane? Images of all of the monsters that had ever scared flashed before her eyes. But she had to see it, how else could she know he was telling the truth? So she nodded a yes.

The boy got up off the floor, and in a blink of an eye he had completely changed his appearance. She'd expected something a bit more. Maybe some sort of spell, or flashing lights, a cloud of smoke, but perhaps that was only on television. She was relieved to see that he was not terrifying at all, in fact he was rather handsome. His long silver hair reaching down past his back, and his yellow eyes gazing calmly at her. In fact the only thing that made him seem un-human was the silver fox ears and tail. She felt a capricious impulse to tug at them, to make sure that they were real, but she resisted it. She was convinced. Though she found it odd that his clothes had also changed, from a pink suit to a white toga-like ensemble.

She was slightly disappointed when he changed back. Suddenly hundreds of questions came speeding into her mind. Her first was probably the most trivial.

"So what do I look like as a demon?"

"I do not know, but I believe your name then was Kane. I heard it mentioned a few times in the demon world. You were a spider demon, and I'm afraid to say not many of them are very…. Becoming."

"Damn." She muttered, and Kurama laughed quietly. She'd rather been hoping for a trim physique, long flowing hair, ect. It seemed that it was just not to be. She still had more questions though.

"Did you kidnap me just because I'm a demon?"

"No, if left on your own you would have most likely lived in ignorance of you past for your entire life," She noticed something in Kurama's gaze. It was a look of longing, as if he were wishing for something that could never be, but it quickly passed. "There is a demon the just escaped into the human world with the motive to kill you. We had to bring you here to protect you." She had just begun to hope that maybe nothing horrible would happen, and that maybe, just maybe, they had just wanted to tell her about her past. Now, once again, the situation looked desolate.

"Where exactly is here?"

"You are currently in Japan, about fifty kilometers outside of Tokyo, in a shrine belonging to a human psychic name Genkai."

"Japan! How did I get to Japan!" She really doubted that airport security would let anybody one the plane carrying an unconscious body.

"Magic," Kurama gave her a bit of a smile. Did he actually look a bit mischievous?

"This is nuts," Alyssa said, lying back down in the bed.

Kurama smiled slightly as he quietly left the room.

* * *

AN: Want to know how they actually got to Japan? They went through the Demon World. Why didn't Kurama mention this? He was afraid it would prompt many unnecessary questions that might have required him to tell how the trip went, which wasn't good. They were attacked by a band of demons who got frighteningly close to cutting off Alyssa's neck. They managed to defeat the demons, but while Kuwabara was carrying her he accidentally dropped her on her head, three times. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei's constant bickering didn't help matters either. It was not a trip anyone would want to relive.

Other then that I'd just like to say that _Tithe_ is a pretty good book, with sexy/scary Fae Folk. It's a quick summer read so pick it up if you have the chance.


	3. Spoon bending is hard

AN: Welcome to Chapter 3! I'm so glad that you've made it this far. In fact I'm glad in general for many reasons. The 6th Harry Potter, and the movie Howl's Moving Castle (Based on a book by one of my favorite authors, done by the Spirited Away people. SQUEEE! It's a dream come true!) are coming out, and my friend finally found a copy of Ceres: Celestial Legend 4 (A manga, she'd been searching for it for over a year. Volumes 1-3 and 5-11 were out, but no one could find 4.) And it's summer! I'm not just happy, I'm ecstatic. WHEEEEEEE!

Thank you Alyssa, Spork111, and ficfan3484 for reviewing. I just picked the name Alyssa out of the blue when I started writing the story, the same with Kane (I had no idea what it would be until I wrote it down). By the way it's pronounced Kah (rhymes with la) - nay, not Kane like sugar cane. Mmm…. Sugar. I just looked up Kane in the dictionary and it seems it's a Hawaiian term for man. Oops.

Another odd coincidence, I am the unofficial leader of the spork revolution! With the mission to put sporks on the table of every table in the world! Starting with the USA, Canada and Mexico. (They're closest.)

And ficfan3484, I'm not telling what Kane looks like just yet, your going to have to wait until she actually transforms. (Plus, it's kind of…. under construction right now.)

Well, I've blabbed on more then my share, and I'm sure you care more about Alyssa then me, so let's return to her (increasingly twisted) life.

* * *

After Kurama left Alyssa noticed that it was night time, and tried to go to sleep, but it was no use, there was just to much on her mind. If she was a demon, and one strong enough to organize a rebellion, why was she such an awful athlete? The one time she'd gotten into a fight she only manage to land a single weak hit. It was in seventh grade and she had gotten into an argument with a girl who had cheated off her math test. She had confronted the girl at lunch time, and it had quickly escalated into a brawl. The other girl attacked first, punching her in the jaw, and Alyssa slapped her in the face. After that the girl punched her in the stomach and Alyssa collapsed. She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom to hide her tears. She wasn't crying because she had been hurt badly, but because she had felt so helpless. Someone was using her to cheat and she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't defend herself at all. After that she just pretended not to notice when she saw someone cheat off her.

It was actually rather exciting to think that maybe she hadn't always been so cowardly. That she had fought for a cause, had led a rebel band. Just thinking about it made adrenaline rush through her veins. There had even been people that depended on her so much that they would do anything to just keep her alive. She wondered if they were still waiting for her. This thought caused her to worry. Would they be disappointed in her now? That she couldn't even stand up for herself anymore, let alone any of them. She was sure they would be. How could they accept her as their leader when she wasn't even used to leading her own life. She was just sixteen for heaven's (or hell's) sake! Most of the important decisions, what school she'd go to (St. Mary's Private School), what classes she'd take (honor's everything), even the length of her uniforms' skirts (the longest available). Even now it felt like she was just being swept along by the current in a canoe without a paddle.

She felt depressed and worn out. She didn't even have the energy to panic anymore, but she still wasn't able to sleep, so she did what she'd normally do in a similar (if less exciting/insane) situation. She went over to her backpack, fished out her psychology book, plopped down on the bed and began to read. It was an interesting segment on Freud and psychoanalysis. As she read about the id (base desires), the ego (rationality), and the superego (morals), she wondered if the same basic principles were true for demons. Did they have less ego or superego the humans? In many stories demons seemed to be the embodiment of the id. Even the things Kurama had told her made demons seem to be very unpleasant characters.

He had seemed nice though, or at least polite. He had tried his best to comfort her even while saying the most disturbing things. Maybe she had been a demon like that. Maybe she had been fighting for a just cause against the Yomi. He did sound like a dictator. Of course now she wouldn't ever be able to fight him again, if she did she doubted that she'd be as lucky as the first time.

Or could she…. A thought had just occurred to her. From what Kurama had told her demons seemed to be much stronger then humans, maybe if she managed to change into her demon form she would be stronger! She concentrated hard on changing her body, but nothing happened. It was like the time she had tried to bend a spoon, all she ended up with was a perfectly straight spoon and a headache. It was no use, how had Kurama make it look so easy?

Trying to change forms did do one thing however, it cleared her mind, and then, with her book still clutched in her hands, she was finally able to sleep.

The next morning she was woken up by a loud knock at the door.

"You awake!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice, it sounded like that of an old woman. Alyssa groaned in reply.

"Good," The door slammed open to reveal a short old woman looking rather displeased, "Your training start today."

"Training?" Alyssa muttered sleepily, "What training?"

"Do you seriously expect to fight off one of Yomi's best warriors as you are now?" She said sternly, "Now get out of bed, clean yourself up and meet me in the central courtyard in fifteen minutes. Here's a change of clothes." The old woman through her what appeared to be some sort of karate uniform. "We can't have you fighting in that skirt." Alyssa hadn't noticed before but she was still wearing long black skirt and white blouse that was her school uniform.

"Damn," Muttered Alyssa, "I hoped this whole kidnapped thing would at least let me sleep in for once."

She sighed as she half-crawled out of bed and, for the first time since she had arrived in the house, changed clothes, and stepped out into the hallway. She had planned just to head over to the central courtyard since she had no idea where a bathroom was. However she didn't know where the courtyard was either. She took a moment to pick a direction and began heading off to the right, hoping to bump into something, and she did. She had reached another hall that went on to her left and right and after much deliberating (which went something like "eeny, meeny, miney, moe) had stepped into the center of the hall. She soon found herself lying on the floor across from boy-with-to-much-hair-gel.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'll have to remember to look both ways next time," She smiled a bit as she got up.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you lost or something?" He was certainly a rude one.

"Oh, do you know the way to the central courtyard? I promised that I'd meet someone there soon." She blushed a bit, as she always did when asking for help. It always made her feel embarrassed not to know such simple things.

"I was just going there to see Genkai. Is she starting to train you already?" He asked indifferently.

"Yes, I'm really nervous though. I've only been to one self-defense class before, and I was really bad at that. I can't see how I'd ever be able to really fight anybody, especially a demon soldier. But it's weird, I'm not feeling all that scared any more. I guess it all hasn't had a chance to sink in yet. Maybe.…" Alyssa caught herself, she was blathering on again. She always did that when she got nervous, even when (like now) she was talking to complete strangers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that."

"No problem, I wasn't listening anyway," The boy gave her a small smile. Was he teasing her? "By the way the name's Yusuke."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alyssa," She said the words automatically. Even though it had actually been an unpleasant meeting, for her anyway. She always hated meeting people, yet she always told them it was "nice".

It turned out that if she had gone the other way it would have been a straight walk to the central courtyard. They still managed to get there on time, at least Genkai didn't say anything about them being late. However she did yell at Alyssa for trouncing around her home with her shoes on, Alyssa quickly took them off and placed them neatly near the wall. Inside she was hitting herself, she knew enough about Japan not to make _that_ mistake. She'd never been outside her own country before though, she wasn't used to changing her habits to match a different culture. That was what made her realize it…

"Wait…. I can understand you!"

"Very observant," Said the old lady sarcastically, but it wasn't just that which caused it to sound odd.

"But…. Well…. This is Japan, and when I listen really closely I realize that your not speaking English. Is it some sort of spell?" Demons did spells, didn't they? Kurama hadn't gone into to much detail about that. Or was that elves that did spells? They really did seem kind of similar once you thought about it.

"Close enough. Hiei, you may have met. He's the short one with a scared cat on his head…"

"Sneer-boy?" Alyssa asked before she realized what she was saying. Yuske laughed at Hiei's new nickname and she blushed at the slip.

"Yes, him. He's actually put you in a type of trance. It's currently tricking your mind to hear English instead of Japanese. The same to us. However this will wear off, and will be useless if you want to go outside, so you should start learning some Japanese. "

"How do I do that?" She knew that demon energy was a force in demons, in her, that could be used in different ways, like attacking or healing someone. Kurama hadn't mentioned anything about someone being able to raise it. She thought it would just get stronger as time went on.

"You're going to take lessons and study hard, like you would when learning any other language. I thought you were supposed to be at least tolerably intelligent,"

Alyssa looked at her blankly for a few moments until she realized that her question had been misunderstood.

"No, I mean about the demon energy, how do I raise it?"

"I'm going to train you. Now you don't look like you could win a fight with a flea in your current state but after this you'll either be able to fight anyone or be dead."

Alyssa feared that the latter was entirely more likely, but decided that it was probably just a joke as she listened closely while Genki explained a stretching exercise. Yuske sat in the back watching as the girl clumsily followed his teacher. Could she ever have been able to take on an army? At this rate her future looked bleak, what could have Koenma been thinking with this mission?

* * *

So sorry for the long time between updates, I was away this week, and I was having some trouble writing this chapter before that. But I hope you like it despite my difficulties. Next time you may actually learn what the mission is, and what the reason of Kane's rebellion was. I'll try to have it up faster then this one. Please review with you comments, questions, ect. Drive safely! 


	4. The Immortal Staring Contest

Okay people I'm really sorry about the long wait, again. Yes, I know I'm stupid. I was lost and confused with the story. (These things don't come with road maps.) I hadn't really planned it very much up until now, so when I realized I was going to have to put in an actual plot I sort of panicked. (It was a calm panic, okay, so I didn't panic. I was however, slightly worried.) But I figured it out…. Mostly. Well bear with me, from here on it's either going to get fairly decent or stink like leftover meatloaf that was fed to the dog, thrown up by the dog, and has been rotting in a New York garbage dump for three weeks. So hold on to your seats folks, this could get ugly.

* * *

After Genkai's training Alyssa dropped face first on the bed. Her brown ponytail was drenched with sweat and flopped heavily on her back. After the warm up exercises it had gotten difficult, strenuous, and often painful. She wasn't very good, or even mediocre. If truth be told she was kind of awful. It was getting harder to believe that she had ever been a demon. So what if they existed, and so what if they sometimes took human bodies, that didn't mean that _she _was one.

At that moment she didn't want to think about anything, she didn't want to move, and she definitely didn't want to think about moving. Eventually of course she had to. Since she was lying face down in the pillow it was difficult to breathe so she rolled over on her back.

Alyssa fought back a scream as she came face to face with a young blue haired girl staring down at her.

"Good afternoon!" Said the girl in a sing song voice, "I wasn't sure if you'd died or not. It'd have been a terrible shame if you did. I really hate having to take people who've died in accidents to the Spirit World. Those people are almost always hysterical."

"WA!" Questioned Alyssa sleepily. It loosely translated from I'm-way-to-tired-to-be-speaking-ish to, "What the hell is this psycho doing in my room!"

"Oh! We haven't met yet, I'm Botan. I believe in your culture you'd call me the Grim Reaper."

"But doesn't that mean I'm dead!" Didn't she just say that she wasn't dead, but if she wasn't dead why was the Grim Reaper standing by her bedside?

"No silly. I'm not here to take your soul; I'm here to teach you Japanese." Yes, of course. Why should the Grim Reaper not be teaching her Japanese! After all she'd just had a history lesson from a demon fox. This was all too surreal for words.

Luckily for Alyssa she didn't have to leave her bed for this lesson. With the help of flash cards Botan began teaching her basic Japanese words. Alyssa was much better at this then at martial arts, though her American accent was gratingly obvious.

This was how her days went for the next two weeks. Training with Genkai all morning then Japanese lessons with Botan for a few hours in the afternoon. (She'd also found the bathroom and kitchen, so she was able to take care of herself.) Sometimes Yusuke stopped by to train also. Sometimes Kuwabara came with him. Though she found them both to be rather silly to talk to she was amazed by both of their abilities. Especially when they showed her their spirit techniques. Alyssa had been aghast with wonder. She'd heard about people controlling their ki on television and bits about it here, but she hadn't known that it would actually be visible.

It was obvious that Yusuke was the best, and he often teased Alyssa when she was doing especially poorly. A lot of times she felt like she was going to start crying, like she had when people had teased her in gym class, but something was different now. Maybe because she knew somewhere that she could do this, _had_ done this before. Maybe it was because she was actually beginning to enjoy learning how to fight. It was often repetitive, but it gave her a sense of power that she'd rarely experienced before.

After her Japanese lessons Alyssa had the evenings to herself. She spent most of this time in her room reading her psychology book. Other then that she was in the kitchen trying to make the simplest meals she could. Her cooking talents were far from exemplary and she didn't want to have to explain to Genkai why her house had been reduced to a small pile of charcoal. She wondered where Genkai ate, but soon learned that where she ate and slept was a guest wing and Genkai actually lived at the other end of the building. After a few day Botan realized Alyssa had yet to go outside and informed her that she could go out as long as she had an escort and didn't stray to far. Some of Yomi's minions might be out looking for her, and while she was safe at Genkai's anywhere else would be dangerous. At first she had thought this might be kind of fun, like being royalty, or a pop star with a bodyguard. Then she found out who her escort would have to be. Since everyone else was busy with work, or homework, or goofing off the only one left was Hiei.

Alyssa was sure that Hiei was the most frightening individual she had ever met. It wasn't how he looked, she'd known a lot of nice people who dressed all in black, and he was even a few inches shorter then her. It was the way he glared at her, everyone else, and most inanimate objects, including potted plants. A look that said "STAY AWAY" in big red, bold letters with "I hate you" written neatly underneath. She tried to avoid him as much as possible. However she did not succeed.

After a week of intense training and lessons she was beginning to get the hang of both her subjects. She'd moved up to actually sparring occasionally, and she wasn't as awkward as before. In Japanese she could hold brief conversations and was beginning to learn to read. She should have been happy, but there was one problem, she had finished her book, which left her with absolutely nothing to do. She thought about asking Genkai for a book, but then realized she wouldn't have anything in English. Alyssa spent her first bookless evening trying to think of what to do and mourning the loss of all the cheap paperback novels left behind at her house.

She probably would have spent all her evenings like this if Botan had not unknowingly interfered with Alyssa's fate. This change in her destiny was brought about by seven simple words, "Did you know you're out of milk?"

"What?" Alyssa had been concentrating on translating a particularly difficult passage and was snapped back into reality.

"Milk," Replied her tutor, "You're out of it. You should go get some with Hiei. There's a convenience store across the street and some money in a packet on the pantry."

She'd noticed the packet before and guessed it's purpose but had hoped she wouldn't be here long enough to need it. She really did not want to have to ask Hiei if he'd come with her, or talk to him at all for that matter.

"Umm… Botan, do you think maybe you'd come with me. If it isn't any problem I mean," Actually she hated asking favors from anyone. It always felt like she was asking more then she deserved. In this case that might have been true.

Botan was confused, "I'm sorry I really can't, I have work to do." Alyssa felt a chill as she thought of what Botan's "work" was. "Why did you have a fight with Hiei?" She joked.

"No," Alyssa replied, "Actually I haven't really talked to him at all yet."

"You mean to tell me you haven't been outside at all yet!"

Alyssa shook her head.

"But, why! I mean I know Hiei can be a bit scary but he's not that bad…" Her voice trailed off a bit as a list of Hiei's Most Evil Moments went through her mind. It was rather long.

"That's it, he's….. scary." It sounded so childish now that she said it, "I know it's stupid. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"No, no. You've been through a lot lately." The spirit guide said soothingly, "But you're going to have to overcome this. If you can't even speak to Hiei you won't be able to fight any type of demon. Now come on." Botan marched Alyssa to Hiei's post by the front door.

When the two girls came along Hiei seemed to be in a staring contest with a cat. Only the gods know how long it could have been or who would have won if Alyssa hadn't interrupted it. Prodded from behind by Botan she went up to the fire demon, "Excuse me, I'm sorry but could you please….. GotothestorewithmebecauseIneedtobuysomemilkandIcan'tgoalonesoIneedyoutogowithme." She blushed and took a deep breath before managing to squeak out a small "Please."

"Hn." Hiei gave her a look that seemed to pierce right through her and said, "All right. Just try to remember to breathe. It would be annoying to have to drag back a dead body just because you forget."

Alyssa gave an audible sigh of relief maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe he was kind of a jerk, but he was a lot less scary when he talked. It made him seem more like a person and less like some evil enigma. Maybe he'd even end up being friendly, though it seemed unlikely she would remain optimistic.

* * *

If you, like me, are a helpless book addict you probably sympathized with Alyssa this chapter. Oh the pain of having nothing to read. It's like….. Painful. Boredom may not take your life, but it can take your sanity. Anyway I'm sorry again for takingso long. I hope I haven't lost my four readers. Stay with me please. I'm also sorry I didn't add anything to the real plot. There will be one, I promise. I just wanted Alyssa to meet everyone and to explain some simple stuff first. Hope you liked it, I'm trying my best. (Sad, isn't it?) 


	5. The Grand Adventure for Milk

Aaaaah! It's been so long, I'm so sorry. I meant to have at least gotten into the plot by now, I'm so bad. You've probably all gotten bored and stopped reading by now. I'm so selfish to make you wait just because I didn't feel like writing. I'M SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYY! To make up for it you get to see Alyssa's demon form this time!

The more I write the more I realize how overdone this idea is. I don't read a lot of fan fiction, but even I know that. I just hope that this is at least slightly different then normal, if only because of the author's uncertainty about whether or not it's a Mary Sue. So now Alyssa gets to go to the store with Hiei. It's her first excursion in a foreign country with a stranger. How will she handle it? (I love pointless questions.)

On yet another note I was thinking about a Fruits Basket/YYH crossover after this, but I wanted some input to know if it's a good idea or not. Hanajima (the psychic) would get kidnapped by a demon who wants to use her power.) I really would just like for Yusuke to meet Kyo. Now on with the show!

* * *

Allysa and Hiei walked silently down the street to the convenience store. It was a very uncomfortable silence. Alyssa wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. She wondered what made some silences so obviously awkward, or scary, or peaceful. Shouldn't all absences of sound be the same? She guessed that it was just how you felt at the time. Hiei might have taken the silence as a calm one. She didn't want to break the silence if he didn't feel like talking, but she also didn't want to seem unsocial. They reached the convenience store before she could make up her mind. 

Hiei stood near the door as Alyssa went to the back to get the milk. It had been a few minutes and Hiei was beginning to wonder if the idiot had gotten herself lost when he heard a loud scream. He rushed to the sound; he knew the stupid girl would find a way to get herself in trouble.

When he reached her she was just starting to pick up a toppled display of Pocky.

"Look," She said with an embarrassed grin, "There's a cheesecake flavor!"

Hiei gave her a very annoyed glare, "What did you do?" His voice was flat.

Alyssa quickened her Pocky picking-up pace, "I was thinking and I wasn't really looking where I was going, so I bumped into it,"

Hiei only made a small "hn". So Alyssa asked, "Do you like Pocky? Or cheesecake?"

"Stupid human food," He scoffed.

"What?" Alyssa was confused for a second before she remembered Hiei was a demon. He looked so human it was easy to forget, "Oh, yeah. What kind of foods do demons eat?"

"Depends on the demon. Many eat souls or raw human flesh," He laughed slightly. Alyssa really hoped it was because he was joking.

She paid for the milk, carefully counting out the coins and bills, squinting at the little numbers to see which ones were which. In the end the cashier, a pleasant looking elderly woman, helped her out. A bell jingled as they left the store.

"That's odd," Voiced Alyssa, "I don't remember a bell when we came in."

Hiei suddenly seemed tense, "A demon," He explained as he grabbed his sword, "Get back inside," But it was already too late, the demon was blocking the door.

If it hadn't been for her pointy ears and the light green hair she wore pulled back into a bun Alyssa would never have guessed that she wasn't human. She was wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt with the name of a popular band emblazoned on the front. Around her neck was a collar with a small bell dangling loosely from it. She smiled widely at Alyssa.

"It's been quite a while Kane, though you seem so much weaker then before, it's disappointing," The stranger pretended to pout, "I suppose time among the humans does that to demons,"

"What do you want," Hiei shoved Alyssa out of the way to face the demon, though that was difficult as she was about two feet taller then him.

"Why to kill Kane of course. But I really can't see how I can do it _now. _It would be like murdering an infant, and even I'm above that," She spoke with the dramatic flair of someone who considers the world to be there for their private entertainment. "No, I'll definitely have to fix that," Then, with speed that even Hiei couldn't match she grabbed Alyssa by the jaw, shoved something down her throat, jumped up, and took off across the rooftops.

"Your body will return in a day and your mind in a week. No need to thank me." She yelled as she fled.

Hiei wanted to go after her but knew that he couldn't leave Alyssa alone. She'd probably find some way to get run over, even though the store was on the same side of the street as Genkai's temple. The demon would come back, and then he'd get his chance.

Alyssa seemed much shaken by the whole ordeal. What the woman had meant, her mind would return. She must have meant Kane's mind. Alyssa didn't want that. It had been okay knowing that she'd have a new body (she didn't much like the old one), but a whole new mind? Would she even be her anymore? She barely realized when they'd made it back to the temple.

Hiei left her in the doorway as he went to find someone. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Had the demon actually poisoned her? Even she couldn't be weak enough to be sent into shock by just seeing a demon, could she? Though he didn't see why he found it surprising. All these humans seemed to be paralyzed with fear. He could tell just be watching their news programs, always warning of one thing or another. They talked about making the world "safer", while condoning war. Why couldn't they just accept that their world was awful instead of trying to change things all the time? But… wasn't that what he was doing here, with the Spirit Detectives?

"Hn," He said to himself, banishing the thought from his mind, "It's not like I want to help them."

"What are you mumbling about Hiei?" Genkai called.

Meanwhile Alyssa was beginning to calm down. Maybe someone here would be able to stop her from changing. It was like a poison, wasn't it? Most poisons had antidotes, didn't they? She asked herself. Then she got an idea. It hadn't been so long since she'd swallowed it; couldn't she just puke it up?

Alyssa ran to the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet; she began looking at all the labels and realized that she couldn't read any of them. Well she'd just have to induce vomiting the old fashioned way. She stuck her finger down her throat and hoped that actually worked.

Hiei led Genkai to the spot where he had left Alyssa. To his annoyance she wasn't there.

"I can't believe you left her unattended like that." Genkai fumed at his oversight, "If she was a shaken by the experience as you said who knows where she could have gone!"

Luckily no grand search was needed for Alyssa soon made her location known, by way of some very sickening noises coming from the direction of the bathroom. The pair rushed to the noises and found Alyssa leaning over the toilet with tears running down her face.

"It won't work. It doesn't come up." She sobbed.

Hiei looked puzzled, so Genkai explained, "She must have tried to expel whatever it was that demon gave her. It was a good idea, pity it didn't work."

"But what do I do now?" She was hiccupping so bad they could barely make out her words. "I can't just become a different person in a week. It won't really work. How can it!"

"Hiei, fetch Kurama. He might be able to find an antidote. I'll stay here and look after the girl."

Hiei left immediately to find the fox. Genkai turned to the sobbing mess on the floor.

"Get up," She said coldly. Alyssa just stared at her.

"I said get up." There was an edge to her voice. "We're not helping you so you can drown yourself in pity like some nitwit adolescent who just got dumped on prom night. Now get up!"

This time Alyssa obeyed. Grasping the sink for balance she pulled herself up shakily. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Now go to you room, dry off your face, and stop crying! We can't find a way to help you if your to busy with you pity party to help yourself."

Alyssa did what she was told, though with some difficulty. She stumbled on the way to her room, and could barely see enough through her tears to grab a dirty shirt off the ground. She tried to wipe away the tears, but more came. She felt so useless because of it, but she couldn't stop crying. She did eventually of course, and it was such an odd thought that even she didn't fully understand why it made her feel at peace.

It was something a girl had said to her in grade school, on Halloween when everyone came in their costumes. Alyssa had come as a little devil. One of the girls had made fun of her and called her a demon. Alyssa had said, "It's just a costume. Geez. Besides, I'm a devil, not a demon. So there."

It was a sad bit of irony that the girl had been right. Somehow this calmed her. This little bit of cosmic chance made of everything just a little easier to deal with. Alyssa took some deep breaths and decided that whatever happened, would happen. She'd try her best to keep from losing herself, but if she couldn't then she couldn't, and that was something she would just have to accept.

When Kurama came Alyssa gave him a feeble smile. Her face was splotchy, but one could tell that she was glad to see someone who might be able to help. Kurama smiled back warmly, but there was a hint of pity in his grin.

"I'm sorry. There's no way to reverse the drugs effects. The demon that gave it to you is known as Nesune. Her potions are legendary for there effectiveness, and her temperament just adds to her fame. I heard stories about her ever since I was a kit. Whatever she said that pill will do, it will do. If the legends are true then Nesune does not lie."

"Thank you very much for trying," Alyssa tried to sound sincere but the words were empty, as such niceties often are. She knew she should feel glad that he had tried to help, but she couldn't control how she felt.

"I just wish I could have done more," If Alyssa hadn't been so worried about the lack of sincerity in her own words she would have noticed that Kurama's words sounded just as empty as her own. While he felt some pity for the scared young girl he held no emotions guilt or sorrow at not being able to change the affects of Nesune's drug. There were much worse things that could happen to a person, and it would just be a return to her previous state. For all he knew Alyssa's current personality would still be predominate over her old demon personality. Though that seemed quite impossible. On the other hand, if anyone had asked him fifty years ago if he would ever work with humans, he would have called that impossible also. Maybe Alyssa would surprise them yet.

Immediately after Kurama left Alyssa flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. She didn't even care that she'd flopped the wrong way, so her feet were now on the pillows. She was emotionally spent after such a long cry, and a fragile calm washed over her as she slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Alyssa yawned as she woke up the next morning and wondered why she was sleeping backwards. Before she could remember she saw the clock, it was 10:30. Why hadn't Genkai come to wake her up for training yet? Normally she made Alyssa get out of bed while it was still dark. Then she remembered the events of the previous day. It's nice of them to give me a chance to sleep in, she thought, surprised. Genkai didn't seem the type to let a personal crisis get in the way of training.

It wasn't until she looked into the mirror that she remembered the effects of the Nesune's pill. It wasn't her reflection staring back, or at least not the her she was used to. It was the new her, the old, old her, the demon her, Kane. She bit her tongue to fight back a scream and took several deep, deep breathes. The kind people do in yoga classes.

All in all it really wasn't so bad, some parts were a dream come true. Her muscles were perfectly toned and she had that beautiful mocha colored skin she'd always dreamed of, even though she knew she couldn't all the tanning in the world couldn't make her pale, Irish/English/other-European-countries-that-have-no-hope-of-ever-getting-a-decent-tan, skin that dark. She'd also grown at least a foot. This, combined with a smaller chest, made her old clothes fit very oddly. Clinging tightly in some places and hanging loosely in others.

Her face had also changed, but it wasn't any prettier or uglier then before, just different.

There was only one change that she really didn't like, that was the antennae on her head, and what looked like small legs coming from her back. All of these were black, double jointed, and twitched strangely when she touched them. The four legs extended as far as her elbow, but could comfortably fold up and rest against her back.

It really wasn't as bad as it could have been. Maybe Kurama, being rather stunning, had higher opinions on what was good looking then most people. (He'd said earlier that spider demons weren't very nice looking.) Or maybe that was just because of the antennae. Did spiders even have antennae. She didn't think so, but then she'd never really looked at them very hard. Maybe she would have paid more attention if she'd known that she was one.

* * *

This chapter was so hard to get all down on paper. I had to follow an actual plot and not just ramble on like I normally do. So know I'm going to tell you some behind the scenes info on Why Alyssa Needs a Psychiatrist. (Yeah, you don't care, but I feel like writing this down, so you can just skip it.) 

1. The title is called The Grand Adventure for Milk because I call simple tasks that don't... go as planned (i.e. are horribly messed up) Grand Adventures. This is part of a futile attempt at being optimistic. Obviously it's not working very well.

2. There is actual cheesecake Pocky. I got the "going to the store" idea because I wanted to mention it in here. My friend got some when she visited Japan. She said it had a nutty flavor, which seems like an odd thing for cheesecake to taste like.

3. At first Genkai was going to comfort Alyssa, but then I realized that it didn't seem like something Genkai would do. While I was glad I caught this, I've probably made many similar mistakes with the characters before. sigh Well, I'm trying my best.

4. Nesune's appearance came effortlessly into my mind, but her name did not. Like Alyssa and Kane I didn't realize that she needed a name until it came time to write it. First I was going to call her Queen Mab, but I don't know anything about the legends of the fairy queen, so I nixed that idea. I ended up using a random word generator on the internet, came up with unseen, and messed with the letters to get Nesune. I googled the name and it appears to be a character in a fantasy book series called Wheel of Time. I wonder if the author came up with the name the same way. (I doubt it.)

5. No, spiders do not have antennae. I realized this soon after I thought up that design for Kane. (She went through a few before that.) However I thought that they were kind of needed, if for nothing else then for something for her to poke at when she gets bored. I'd also like to point out a few more things about the Alyssa-Kane change.

A. I took a route of traditional Mary -Sue fan-fics and had Alyssa live out a personal dream of mine with the change of skin color. But I think she's earned one dream fulfillment, because it's only going to get worse for her from here.

B. Alyssa's bra size actually went down when she turned into Kane. Making her an oddity among female, transforming, anime-style characters, though hopefully not alone.

Thank you for sitting through this boring, lecture on the creation of WAWAP. (If you didn't read it, that's okay also.) Please read and review with comment, constructive criticism, and maybe even praise if by some strange bit of fate you enjoyed the story. No flames, I know it's not that good, but they make Alyssa (and often me) cry.


	6. A Summary of an End Authors Apologies

I am very sorry, but I can not continue with this fan fiction. This is partially due to my waning interest in Yu Yu Hakusho, and partially due to the fact that I just don't like the set up of this fan fiction, or any of it's chapters so far. It would have taken far to long to finish and I just don't want to waste anymore time on it. I will give you a summary of what I had planned for Alyssa and my solemn vow that I will never do original character fan fiction again, because, to put it simply, I hate them.

* * *

Alyssa had just turned into her demon form, she then learns from the Spirit Detectives that they rescued her because her old group was planning to attack the Earth to find her. So she can either rejoin them or fight them. She ponders what to do, experiencing many ups and downs in emotions considering all the options, including killing herself, but decides that really wouldn't help anything. When the full effect of Nusene's pill comes on (the returning of her mind) all the memories of her old group return, but she pretty much stays herself. She finally sees how it was for her and them, and this gives her some strength. So she joins them as Kane, but very soon after Nusene, who was an assassin hired to kill them all, attacks. She gets through most of them before Kane intervenes and kills Nusene. Kane then get cold feet and begs the group to go on without, and goes back to the human world after picking a leader. In the human world she moves back to her old state, though a few miles from her old town. She forms a new identity, pretending to have escaped from some warring land she is fairly quickly granted citizenship. Luckily, included in Kane's old memories was one on how to make an illusion to appear as a human. (She had learned it as a child for a laugh.) She took on the name Kane Alyssa Nix. She then went on to get a degree in psychology and psychiatry and specialized in the rehabilitation of criminals. When she was 49 (in relation to when Alyssa had been born), a week before turning fifty one of her clients, who had just been released on parole from a charge of second degree murder on the condition he would see a psychiatrist, came to her office and shot her 9 times in the back, neck, and head. She died almost instantly. The spirit detectives (a different group then the one's she'd met) were the first on the scene. The spirit world had kept an eye on her since then, and they didn't want the police to find her body and wonder why she had antennae. Though the body was never found the man who killed her had been caught on her offices security cameras and was sent to prison for life. The tape ended mysteriously soon after, but anyone could tell by looking at the tapes that she had not lived through the shots. At her funeral many of her old patients came, so no one really noticed the three scarred middle-age men in the back of the church. Well, except maybe the red head, but only because of his handsome looks. Someone thought they saw a large shape in the tree outside, but it disappeared as soon as she turned her head to look. An empty coffin was buried under her name and a few sweet words about the people she'd helped. Many cried at the funeral, but Kane was pleased. After all of the craziness and all of the changes things ended up perfectly fine.

* * *

Well, I hope that wasn't to awful for you. I really just wanted to get this finished with quickly. I may write fan fiction some time in the future, or I may not. If I do it will better then this and not include new characters. Again I am sorry. And, in the rather likely chance I never write fan fics again, goodbye to you all forever. (I will still go to this site and read &reveiw other fan ficsof course, so I won't be totally gone.) 


End file.
